It All Started At Russia's House
by Beer and Vodka
Summary: China is feeling kind of lonely, so he goes over to Russia's house. Watch as the perviness, the angst, and the comfort fly. Kinda starts as a PWP. Rated: M for language and graphic sex scenes. Written by Charlie and Lindsay.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia, this is just our hentai fantasies that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the embarrassment.  
- Beer and Vodka Editor

Russia stared out of his open window, letting all the snow fly into the empty room. The Baltic countries had gone off to help their people and he was all alone. He looked over to a new bottle of vodka and tried to resist drinking. He decided to play a game on how long he could go without having a drink. If no one came home soon, he'd lose. He let out a heavy sigh. "I wish it wasn't so cold..." He folded his arms and slumped over the windowsill like an upset child. "I want to go somewhere warm~"

The way to Russia's house was full of yowling winds and blinding snow. It was a frozen white expanse that took forever to cross and was hardly inhabited...and on top of it, it was midwinter, when the worst chills gripped the land.

China shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him. What was he doing, visiting Russia in midwinter? He didn't know, only that it somehow started with South Korea bothering him and had somehow progressed to here and now, on the steps before Russia's house.

Russia glanced around the courtyard and saw a figure standing on the steps shivering. For a moment, the dark hair made him think it was Lithuania, but a second look allowed him to see who it was.

"Wang Yao~!! Up here!!" Russia shouted, waving out the window. He was surprised to see anyone at his house at this time of year, and he let his childishness have the best of him.

"The door is open if you want to come in you know! And I have vodk--" he almost forgot he was challenging himself not to drink. "Hot chocolate! But I have to make it, is it alright?" He was still leaning out the window ignoring the bitter cold, a huge smile on his face.

China shaded his eyes from the bitingly cold snow and looked up. "You'll fall if you lean out any further, Ivan!" he yelled, though he feared his voice would be lost in the blizzard. For one moment, it felt like it had been, a thousand years ago, when none of his siblings were dissatisfied with their life at his house. He missed those times...perhaps that was why he had made the trek to Russia's house. Those times as a great Empire, controlling half the world...perhaps that was why he had always felt a secret kinship to Russia, both of them craving company and power. And both being misunderstood because of their greed. China huddled closer into his coat and started up the stairs to, as the Englishmen say, meet his maker.

Russia laughed at the comment China had said about falling out the window. He almost did once as a child but his sister Ukraine saved him. If he remembered right, it was because Belarus was chasing him again and he forgot they were on the second floor. He shivered at the memory but still smiled. He heard footsteps drawing closer in the hall and knew it was China. An extra strong gust of wind blew his scarf's tails past his face and he realized he still had the window open. He quickly shut it and dusted all the snow off his head. It didn't help much since there were small collectives of snow spread about the room. If he kept the window open longer it would have matched the outside.

China entered the room slowly, moving because his bones ached with cold. It was cold in China as well...why didn't he go somewhere warmer? Like Hong Kong...or Australia...their houses were nice and warm. He entered Russia's room and was surprised at the drifts of snow melting on the carpet. "What were you doing, Ivan, building an igloo?"Inwardly, he winced. He didn't mean to start with the biting comments that had happened when his leader was still Mao Zedong...but he supposed that it couldn't be helped.

"Did I hear something about hot chocolate?" China asked, trying to cover for his slip. "I'll go make it, if you show me where the kitchen is..." and would probably have better luck making food than England would.

Russia looked around as if he didn't notice. "Huh? Oh yeah." He laughed. "General Winter stopped in for a short party," he tried to joke.

He walked over to China and placed a hand on his back as a friendly gesture and gently pushed him ahead. "Here, I'll take you to the kitchen. My place is big so you can easily get lost, da." He said as he pointed down the hall with a smile.

As they were walking through the dark halls, without realizing it, Russia began to hum. It was just one of those moments where you forget all the bad things of the past and feel happy when you have an old friend drop by. Russia chuckled in the middle of his humming when he thought of China as an 'old' friend. After all, this year, January 9th, lands on a Sunday again and when that happens, Russia gets struck with severe depression and his body aches in the memory. China's visit may save him from this dreaded fate, if he can handle the cold that long.

China nearly flinched when Russia placed a hand on his back. They walked in companionable silence down the heavy halls, adorned with old paintings and armor. "It's like Sweden's house..." China murmured to himself, and Russia started to hum. That old song played when they first started trading and stopped fighting. His back muscles tightened. After that was where all the pain started.

The kitchen was a grand affair. It was cold but huge, with neat shelves lined up against the walls and pots and pans hung neatly everywhere. There was even a hearth fire, burning merrily. Momentarily overwhelmed, China leaned into Russia's side, and drank it all in. Humming softly, he went to a cabinet and opened it. The finest Belgian chocolate (and the rest) lay on the top shelf. It was a bit high for him...so he did what he always did at his house, and climbed up on the counter to get a better vantage point to reach for the chocolate.

Russia was taken aback when China leaned against him, but just as soon as he did, he was off rummaging through the cabinets. Watching him struggle to reach the chocolate, Russia decided to help him up. He placed his hands on his waist and pushed him up with ease. He never realized how light China was, even with the heavy coat. "You're so skinny. No wonder you're freezing." Russia chuckled. Remembering how intimidating his presence his, he finally considered how other felt and back away from China. "If you can't reach, you can just ask me. I can reach, da."

Russia looked around for something to occupy himself with, and went through other cabinets. He found his special collection of good vodka and was tempted to pull it out, but decided not to. He let out a heavy sigh. Looking at all the vodka he has and how much he wants to drink it, made him wonder if he was an alcoholic. If he was, he'd gladly place the blame on his younger sister for her constant sexual harassment.

China jumped. Russia was really, really, big...and strong. He grabbed the chocolate and jumped down lightly from the counter. He noticed Russia eying his vodka collection...of course. It was Bloody Sunday. He had forgotten the screams of pain that came from Russia's house, the cries that tore his neighbor's nation apart. "Ivan, hand me that aged vodka, will ya?" China tried to keep his voice light and even. He went to the stove and turned it to high heat, breathing a soft sigh of relief as waves of heat caressed his face. He looked around for a saucepan. His eyes finally lighted on one--above Russia's head. "And the pan above...your head..." for some reason, he felt like blushing.

Russia just stared at the vodka and hearing China's voice snapped him out of his trance. He nodded and pulled out the best one that was there. Did he want to lose his game? If it was for China, maybe. He looked up and pulled down the pan that China talked about with ease. Being tall came in handy a lot, he almost took it for granted.

With the vodka in one hand and the pan in the other hand. China looked like he was about to blush. Or it could just be the cold. "Milyi." Russia muttered to himself with a smile as he headed over to China. He handed him the pan gently. "You really are, Yao." A light went off in Russia's head on what he just let slip out.

"Milyi?" China said slowly..."What--" He shut up and turned around to the stove.

He wasn't all that used to making hot chocolate, but Hong Kong had taught him the basics of it--no harder than brewing good tea. He blinked a little when he saw the milk out on the counter, but realized that it was so cold that a fridge wasn't really needed.

China went through the preparation meticulously, heating the milk and crumbling the chocolate slowly into the milk. He reached for a wooden spoon and some cinnamon. It was soothing, just cooking in the kitchen, no matter where he was... China froze in the middle of stirring. He was at Russia's house, with a vodka bottle in hand, making hot chocolate. It was so absurd he nearly started laughing. "Ni ben dan di, dui ma?" China uncorked the vodka and took a healthy mouthful of vodka...and nearly choked as the fiery liquid raced down his throat.

Russia knew what China was asking but decided not to answer.

The smell of the hot chocolate was surreal. Normally, when he smelled it, Lithuania was making it for Latvia after he had one of his fainting spells. Russia still didn't know why he shook so much and passes out when he gets close. He realized that he actually never had someone make hot chocolate for him. So he just leaned against the counter and rested his chin in his palm and watched China.

He nearly forgot about the milk that he left out. He left it out when he was drinking it instead of vodka. Seeing the hesitation China made in picking it up, he felt embarrassed and a little stupid. He could almost hear Estonia lecturing him on leaving stuff out again. The only one of the Baltics that ever spoke up to him.

He raised an eyebrow at China. "Ni ben huh what?" He realized, he was fluent (or could get by really) in quite a few languages, but not Chinese, his southern neighbor. Then again, he forced the others to speak Russian so he didn't need to be fluent in their languages. He chuckled as China nearly choked on the vodka. "Forgot to warn ya, that's the strong stuff, da. It's been in there for centuries. I've been saving it." Russia spoke with a smile.

"N-nothing" China spluttered over the vodka and the Chinese. "It's just...nothing, aru. Here." China ladled some hot chocolate into a mug and handed it to Russia. He realized he was using Russia's kitchen without his permission, and colored scarlet. Had he been in the Western world so long that he had forgotten common courtesy?"Ah...sorry for using your kitchen..." he muttered, eyes lowered demurely.

To cover up, he grabbed another mug, filled it with hot chocolate and spiked it heavily with vodka. It seemed to warm his bones a little. China sipped cautiously and watched Russia...he still had the pride of a chef. Whatever he made had to be good, the never-ending goal.

Russia set down the mug and continued to stare at China with a smile. His smile grew when China blushed. "It's ok. Toris is the only one who uses it anyway." Russia lightly touched China's chin to turn it towards him. "You know...You can't hide that blush with vodka. They look completely different. I know this, da."

After staring into China's eyes for a moment he let his hand fall down to his mug and lifted to his lips. "Smells good." He whispered to himself more than to anyone. Remembering his little challenge he looked back up at China. "Say, there isn't any vodka in this is there?"

"W-who said I was t-trying to hide, aru? And mine's the only one that's spiked..." China said. The gloved hand on his chin was distracting him. Ticklish, he reminded himself. Merely ticklish.

He took a sip of the chocolate and blinked. There wasn't the harsh taste of vodka in there...the mugs looked the same, so perhaps..."Ivan...did you...swap the mugs?" Too late...it seemed like Russia was hell-bent on drinking the entire mug, half-full of vodka.

Russia looked up from the half empty mug. "Huh? I dunno, it tastes like when I make it...but softer..." He looked down at the mug again for a moment.

"I guess I lost, da." Russia looked around for the clock. "7 hours and uh...21, no 22 minutes." He let out a laugh. "New record." He stood up straight and downed the rest of the hot chocolate. He walked over right next to China and leaned over him to serve himself another glass, taking a swig from the vodka bottle first.

"Lost what?" China sipped his hot chocolate slowly. It was getting colder in the kitchen, now that he had turned off the stove...he grabbed the vodka bottle from Russia and took a swig from it, ignoring the bite of it in his throat. China wiped his chin slowly and continued sipping the hot chocolate.

"Just this game I was playing before you got here. I have to try not to drink vodka. But..."Russia set down his mug, took the vodka bottle from China and spun him around. "You made me lose." He took another swig from the bottle and looked down to China.

"So drink up Yao, or else you'll have to pay." Russia pushed the bottle into China's mouth to force him to drink more. He unconsciously began to utter his chant of "kol kol kol" as he poured the vodka down China's throat.

"W-wait, Ivan..." China coughed on the vodka. "W-wait a sec..." The hand controlling the bottle tipped it deeper into his throat. What could he do but accept the onslaught and continuing foraging forward? The vodka rammed his senses into overdrive. He noticed how cold he was and how inviting Russia's coat was looking...but he couldn't move. Not an inch. "I-Ivan...c-could you stop--" he choked and started coughing again, now nearly drowning in the vodka.

Russia stopped pouring the vodka down China's throat and smiled like an innocent. "Just kidding," and chugged the last of it and tossed the bottle aside. The sound of it shattering echoed through the empty mansion.

He looked down at China again, his face bright from the alcohol. Russia noticed some of the vodka had over spilled China's mouth and dripped down his chin. "So messy. You wasted some of it, Yao." He removed a glove and wiped up the vodka off china's chin with his finger and popped it into his mouth. "It's good stuff to, da?" He cupped China's face with his ungloved hand. "Don't you think, Yao? Vodka is good, da?"

Russia was so tall! China had to crane his head back all the way just to see Russia's face. The echoes of the shattered bottle still rang in his ears. "Yes, vodka is good..." and had to catch himself from saying the next part. "And so are you..." China noticed a little dribble of alcohol, clear against Russia's flushed face. He stood on tiptoes and pulled Russia's face closer to lick the alcohol away, slowly, to savor the moment.

Russia was taken aback by what China did for a moment. But then a large grin grew across his face as he grabbed China and pulled him closer to him. "Tsk tsk, Yao." Russia said tapping his finger on China's lips. "You missed a spot." Russia whispered moving his finger from China's lips to his. "Right here."

"Oh?" China murmured. "Then I shall have make sure I don't miss it, won't I?" He licked Russia's lips teasingly, then sank into a vodka-induced kiss, exchanging breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Inebriated**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia, this is just our hentai fantasies that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the embarrassment.  
- Beer and Vodka Editor

It had to be the vodka, China thought fuzzily. It had to be, but he didn't care--all thought fled from his mind as he wrapped his arms around Russia's neck.

Russia pressed the kiss deeper and pushed China against the counter. One arm wrapped around China's waist, and the other hand pulled his hair loose from its tie. He nearly knocked the mugs off the counter when he pushed China against it.

One hand entwined into Russia's hair, the other clutching his scarf, China broke away from the kiss. The counter pressed coldly just above his hip bones. His hair fell, framing his shoulders. He panted, "Ivan, I--we..." then shut up and jerked Russia down towards him so he could take a kiss and start undoing his infamous beige coat.

Russia moved his hand from China's ebony hair to the buttons of his coat and began to unbutton them. "You know, Yao. You're going to get cold if I remove this, da." Russia moved to kiss China on his now exposed neck as he continued to unbutton China's coat.

By now, China had finished unbuttoning Russia's coat. He gave Russia a quick peck and tossed the coat around himself, huddling into it. "Warm~!" he squealed, not as how an immortal figure was supposed to behave. "It's warm...ah! Ivan, not there..." he tried to jerk his neck away from Russia. Somehow it ended up with them on the cold kitchen floor, Russia flat on his back and China straddling him.

Russia blushed for a moment before a wide grin grew across his face. "Yao, I never knew you wanted that~" Russia cooed, pointing to where China was sitting. Russia playfully tilted his head to the side against his hand and put a finger to his lips trying to look as innocent as he can. "What are you planning? Did you want a 'tour'?"

"A tour, Ivan?" a very uncharacteristic smirk spread itself across his face. "Gladly..." China chuckled. He locked lips briefly before getting up and skipping out of the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Find me if you can~"

China ran leisurely, taking stops to look at the art or to inspect some other artifact. The redness in his cheeks proved to the world that he was well and truly inebriated.

Somehow, he finally ended up at Russia's bedroom door. It was locked and there was no other way to go, other than the way he had come.

Russia stood up and grabbed another bottle of vodka out of habit and walked into the hall. He thought of where he would go, and instantly his bed came to mind. He took a shortcut and found China trying to figure out how to open the locked door. When China wasn't paying attention Russia snuck up behind him and dropped the key in front of China, all the while do his best trying to resist from pouncing him and pinning him to the door, reclaiming the title as top. Which oddly enough, he was more than willing to give up.

The key dropped in front of him. He spun around, saw Russia standing there, trying to look cute...and oh, so yummy.

China grabbed Russia by the arms, spun him around, and pinned him to the door. "You found me already, Ivan?" China asked in an extremely high-pitched voice, mimicking a schoolgirl. He giggled softly and kneeled to fetch the key. "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan..." China cooed, "you found me already, so should we go and play...?" He moved closer to Russia, until they were practically in each others' skins, then he grabbed Russia's silky blond hair and pulled his head down so he could reach Russia's lips, once again.

As to remind China how strong he is, Russia picked him up and pinned him against the door, wrapping China's legs around his waist. "So Yao, if you were expecting to be the top, you'll have to try to get me to let you down from here. Then..." Russia leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "I'll let you go wherever you want."

He trailed his finger down from China's lips, down his chest and to the top of his pants. "Your go, da." He kissed China in the neck again and press himself closer so that there no space between them but their clothes.

China laughed into Russia's ear. "Wo ai ni. Ni ai wo ma?" he whispered huskily. He slid his hands down his back, reveling in the simple caress.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere where there's more privacy, Ivan?" Out darted the hand with the key, and they fell through the doorway to the floor, Russia on top of China. "I didn't know you liked topping everyone you met, Ivan..." China nibbled at Russia's ear. "Besides, I can let myself down...from where I am..." and he chuckled softly. He undid Russia's shirt (with a little difficulty) and trailed small kisses and bites to the vodka-soaked lips. "I love you, Ivan...do you love me? Me, Wang Yao?"

Russia smiled and kissed China. "Da. It comes out of habit?" Russia kissed Yao on the neck again and slipped a hand under his shirt. "Da. La liubliu bas."

Russia pressed himself closer, grinding into China, trying to coax him to submit more. His hand under China's shirt. "Mmm...Your capital is near here, da?"

"Mm, is it now?" China murmured softly, kissing Russia back. "Mmm...I-Ivan..." he pressed himself upwards, wanting more. "O-of course Beijing is around there...ah!" He cut short his cries by kissing Russia even deeper, harder, fiercer.

"And yours, dear Ivan, where is it...?" China let his hands slip down Russia's chest. "Here? No? Then here? Ah...still no...?"

Russia chuckled and guided China's hand over to his nipple. "Moscow is right here." Russia deepened their kiss and ground down into China again, but with more force. He slipped China's shirt over his head. "Aa! There's Beijing! Do you mind if I 'visit' your capital? Or would you rather me stay further south?" Russia asked, grinding into China again. "Your choice, Yao."

"Mm...Ivan...stop being so fucking nice to me and get on with it..." China rasped. He smiled into Russia's lips, forcing himself not to moan or groan or give away any sign that he was enjoying this immensely. Of the many loves he'd had, none had been quite like, well, like Russia. After all, who could? "Ah...I heard you liked warm places..." China said softly "And it's always warmer down south, aru?"

Russia smiled and removed his last glove and tossed it and began to work on China's pants. "Well, then don't mind if I do!" Once he undone China's pants he slipped his hand inside and got a firm hold of his 'vital regions'. He kissed China deeply as he allowed his hands explore his guest. "It _is_ warmer here, da."

China hissed, a sharp blast of air through tightly clenched teeth. He shrugged off Russia's coat and his own, now useless, shirt.

"What are you doing, Russia?" He allowed a chuckle to pass his lips, still pressed to Russia's. Damn that man for being so tall! "If you don't hurry, I'll escape..." and he tried to slink out from Russia's embrace. Big mistake.

Russia had his hands firmly clamped about his vital regions, and his wriggling had only made things harder for him...harder to keep a calm composure. Russia grinned and placed a firm hand on China's shoulder and with the other roughly jerked down his pants. He then proceeded to work on the buttons of his own. "Now, now, Yao. You mustn't be too eager. It might just hurt if you rush me, da."

He leaned down and bit him in the neck hard enough to draw blood. "I've been playing nice so far. You don't want me to change the game, do you?"

He would never admit, but the bite was nice. It reminded him of something he had learned when he was so young as to that other countries hadn't been born. "Teng hao, teng hao..." he muttered.

He raised his voice into a bright and artificial falsetto. "Of course not, Ivan, that would be painful!" Secretly he wondered if Russia was going to take the hint. They were both, by now, completely naked, wrestling hotly on the cold and wet floor of Russia's room. It was enough to make China scream, but of course, he mustn't do that, no, he couldn't. After all, half the fun was in waiting.

Russia let out a small hum like moan and licked his fingers. "You know, Yao." He traced the fingers down China's stomach to his entrance and slid a single one in as deep as he could getting a feel for inside the other nation.

"You should have shown me this side of you earlier, da?" He pressed in a second and pumped into him feeling for his prostate and nipping bites all down his neck and chest until he reached Beijing.

China choked back a heartfelt moan. Damn you, Ivan Bravinsky, for being so good at what you're doing. He arched his back when he felt himself being intruded upon. It was so bad of him to react--what had this been?

The trail of bites and kisses down his body to Beijing were horribly destructive - devastating even. "I-Ivan..." China whimpered, unable to contain or control himself anymore. He gave way to what he had always been wanting, moaning with abandon at the delicious pleasure being bestowed upon him.

China twisted his head (and very nearly his hips as well), and, using one hand, brushed with the most delicate touch he could muster, Russia's hair, away from the too-white neck, which looked so inviting to kiss and bite and ravage...all of which China did.

Russia let out a moan as China dared to bite his neck. Though he would never admit it to his face, it was the first time someone did that to him. Russia bit his lip with his lips curled back in a wide smile. He lost it, he couldn't tease him anymore.

Russia moved back and removed his fingers from inside China and positioned himself in their previous location. "You want this Yao, da? If you want it, I want to hear you say it." He lifted China's legs and positioned them high above his waist, pondering if he should just put them on his shoulders, but considering how inflexible China has become, it might be too much.

"P-please", China begged him to finish him, to just fucking finish him...but of course Russia wasn't going to do that, the sadistic child-jerk. He was simply going to sit back and watch China squirm in agony, painful, painful agony...China ran a tongue from neck to shoulder and back up to lips, slowly, as to draw it out. "I'm not going to say it, Ivan..." he murmured softly before promptly sinking his lips and tongue into Russia's.

"Say it~" Russia responded in an overly childish voice. "Say it, Yao. You know you want to." Russia began to tease the sensitive areas of China.

He traced small circles around his 'vital region' careful not to get close. He pressed himself closer, careful not to actually enter. "Tell me you want it. You do want it, da? Or do I have to do what I do with boys who don't want to play nice." Russia gestured to a whip that was carelessly hung on a chair between a riding crop and another bottle of vodka. "

I won't say it, I won't say it~" China sang softly, a soothing, rhythmic chant. It was getting so hard not to say it, to simply give in and let the other man...but he was China. He still had his pride (completely useless, in this sense, but he still had it).

Russia's glance had flickered to a chair nearby, hung with a riding crop...China's lips quirked in a smile as he worked on Russia. "Can you do it, Ivan? Can you?" He twisted his hips ever so slightly and lowered his legs a little.

Russia grinned at China and innocently tilted his head to the side. "I see you'd rather be punished, da? Well then Yao." Russia stood up and jerked China to his feet. "Since it's your first time, I'll be nice." Russia twisted the other nation's arm behind him and tightened his grip on his wrists. He roughly led him to the bed and shoved him face first into it. He looked at the vodka and the crop.

He took a quick swig from the bottle and set it down before he picked up the crop. Keeping China bent over the bed, Russia let out a wide grin and uttered the nearly silent chant of 'kol kol kol' as he whipped China's ass letting out a load crack that echoed in the room.

China nearly yelped as the leather swished frighteningly near his vital regions.

"Why, thank you Ivan, a wonderful present to remember you by," China said mockingly from his muffled position on the bed. He stood up again and closer to Russia, bringing more pain to his shoulder--but he ignored it. It wasn't as bad as getting beaten in the Olympics. China tilted his head back and looked up at Russia's cruel lavender eyes. And smirked. "Is that all?"

Russia's smile grew to a large toothy sadistic grin. He raised his arm up and whipped the end of the crop across China's cheek, yelling out the word 'Kol' the moment it made contact. He chuckled a disturbingly cold laugh. "There's something to remember me by." He pushed him face first back into the bed.

"Now, take your punishment." He began to whip China again, more roughly across his back leaving large red welts. He was careful not to hit his ass too hard when he did. He did say he was going to be 'nice' this time. "If you want me to stop." Russia said hitting China again with the crop. "You'll have to tell me what you want." Crack. "But you got to say it loud enough for me to hear you." Crack. "Or else you'll continue through this, da?"

"Oh, Ivan, aren't you so kind to leave me with my dignity intact..." China managed to say. The pain ripping through his back, leaving splattered blood droplets on the white sheets...it reminded him of the past. If only he wasn't sprawled so inelegantly upon the sheets, mercy to a single man's whims...China bit his lower lip in order to stifle the pain. "Never...never, never, never..." he muttered.

**Authors Note:** So sorry that it got cut off here, this is not supposed to be some kind of cliffhanger, it just had to be cut off somewhere and this looked like an ok place

Translations coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One With Russia**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia, this is just our hentai fantasies that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the embarrassment.  
- Beer and Vodka Editor

Russia frowned and took another swig from the vodka bottle and capped it. He looked at China, thinking on what to do, and made a jerking movement that looked like he was going to smash the bottle on China's head.

'Damn it Yao.' He thought. 'You don't know how much you are driving me crazy!!'

Russia took a breath and climbed onto the bed. He sat upright and pulled China into his lap facing away from him. He then pulled his legs as far apart as they could go. "You know Yao, it's going to be so much harder to play nice, if you keep acting like this." He sounded so innocent but the last word came out as a growl and Russia got a tight firm hold of China's cock and squeezed in attempt to make him scream. "Just tell me what you want, Yao." He squeezed harder as his other hand, being gentler, stroked the inside of his thighs.

It was pure bliss, and pure torture. China couldn't hold it back anymore, and let a fluttery moan escape from his lips. So pleasurable, and yet, he wanted more. More and more and more, the roughness with the smoothness...how could Russia, no, Ivan, be so gentle and so rock-hard-solid all at once? He arched his back, closing his eyes, sure that a pale pink blush was spreading over his cheeks in ecstasy. "More..." he whispered.

Russia nearly stopped when he heard China. "Da? What was it you wanted?" He slowed his movements to tease and coax China to say it. He leaned closer and breathed into China's ear, his lips brushing against it softly. "I couldn't hear you, Yao. What did you say?"

How he wanted to say to him to stop being so teasing, stop trying to be coy and just get on with it. It was so frustrating. Russia's breath tickled his ear, and involuntarily, he shivered. "I-I didn't say anything," he said, though it killed him to say it. He wanted to see how long Russia was going to put up with it, how long he could stand against Russia's armies...coming in heated droves, pouring down from the north.

Russia lightly bit on China's neck and hummed sending gentle vibrations through the other nation's neck. "Mmm, are you sure Yao?" He continued to gently stroke the inside of China's thighs while his other hand squeezed him tightly.

He bit his neck again and drew blood and gently lapped up the surfacing drops. "Yao..." Russia teasingly moaned as he rocked into him. "Tell me what you want~" Russia hummed into his ear.

"No..." China moaned. "You don't know how much I want you to fuck me right now," he thought. He wanted more. Russia's tongue on his neck made him want more. He leaned in...he refused to say it. He refused to say it...

"Damn you, Ivan..." he muttered, and gasped as Russia started rocking him. Exquisite pleasure and pain, and he craved more. More and more and more. "Damn it, Ivan, I want you..." China growled in exasperation, finally giving in.

Russia grinned. "That's what I wanted to hear." He pushed China onto his back and kept his legs as spread apart as they could and positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed himself into the other nation rather quickly and forceful to get a cry. He was almost caught off guard on how hot and tight the other was, and choked back a moan. He didn't want China to know that he wanted this as much as him. Russia leaned in and kissed China deeply as he began to rock his hips back and forth into the other nation.

China nearly screamed at the pent up feelings inside him, all released. How fucking big Russia was, how forceful and dominating he was...for centuries, he had been the dominant one. He had been, but now, lying on his back with his legs wrapped tight around Russia's waist, being elicited of moans and sounds that he had never thought that he would make...well, this was just damned fine. He kissed Russia back with hungry, needful bursts, hard and forceful before yielding into soft and gentle, and damn, it felt good, to have those vodka soaked lips upon his own.

Russia picked up his pace of thrusting into China, hitting that spot he knew would be nearly impossible to resist screaming in ecstasy to. He let one of his hands wander back down to China's cock and began gently stroking him in contrast to the deep heavy thrusts. To keep his visitor on edge, Russia gave a tight squeeze.

"Yao..." He managed to utter out into his ear, more of a moan than intended. "What...what was it you wanted...again?" He picked up his pace again but was ready to drop it in a heartbeat if he didn't get what he wanted. But was that something he really wanted? It relied on China.

China twisted his head to the side, but there was no handy pillow to muffle the rather loud moans and groans dredged from his throat. The different rhythms - one so hard, the other needing to be relieved - caused him to want to scream in frustration. His black hair spilled over his shoulders, matted with sweat. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to fuck.

"D-damn it, Ivan, you know what I want," he managed to groan with great difficulty. Great. Now he was sounding like that damned Englishman. "I want you to fuck me in every way you can, damnit!" Okay, perhaps not quite like an Englishman, but close enough to express his pent-up feelings and the pain that was...not quite being relieved.

Russia bit into China's soft neck which was now riddled with marks that Russia was all too proud of. He bit into China's ear and whispered, "Then I won't hold back any longer, my sweet Yao." There was a soft chuckle before Russia removed all form of gentleness he was giving his guest.

His soft tender touches became tighter and lust filled. His thrusts no longer scraped by China's spot, but hit it dead center as his pace increased even farther. The bed despite its size began to rock and tremble beneath them. Russia began to lose his focus from the sight of China's flustered, pleading face. It only made him want him more. He allowed himself to moan China's name into his ear. "Yao...! Please...scream my name!" 'Did I just say please? Too late now.'

He was aware of nothing but the exquisite pleasure that Russia was giving him. "I-Ivan!" he moaned. "Hnngh...faster, Ivan, faster, nnn" and when he obeyed (the bastard was probably enjoying this as much as he was), China nearly screamed from the pleasure.

"Ivan!" he screamed, back arched as far as his body would allow, eyes closed. He opened them shakily to see violet orbs shining into his eyes. Damnit, why did the man have the most beautiful eyes he had seen? "I-Ivan...more..." his breath was coming harsher and harsher. His muscles had all tensed...he was teetering on the edge of the knife, about to fall.

"Yao...!" Russia choked out. He listened and picked up his pace, needing to hold onto the bed or China for support. Every time China screamed 'Ivan' it sent hot waves down his body and he felt himself being lost.

Sweat had already matted his blond hair and he was getting close to his limit, but he could tell that China was too. "Yao!" Russia called out as he picked up his pace yet again. He leaned in and fiercely kissed China, only separating when he was out of breath. "La liubliu bas!" Russia heard himself moaning out loud. It wasn't something he planned to say but it slipped. "Yao! Scream my name more!"

China screamed - he screamed to the high heavens. He let out all the pain the vodka had loosened from its little box in his mind, all the pleasure he had repressed because it was unseemly, everything.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan!" he moaned, breathily (and quite effeminately, as well) and letting his small hands ghost onto Russia's shoulders and down his chest...he wanted more, and more, and more. Simply more, and he kissed Russia on the lips, lips and tongues intertwined forever before he came, painted a white tapestry on even whiter skin.

Russia, after a few more thrusts joined China as he came inside him. His scream of ecstasy was muffled by their passionate kiss.

Russia remained above China, panting, struggling to catch his breath, and absorbing the image of China's flustered face to be embedded in his memory forever. "Yao..." Russia spoke in his trademark softness. "...I...uh..." He was at a loss of words. He pulled out and laid next to him on his side so he could get a good look at his face. Peering into the dark eyes of his southern neighbor, the words finally came to him.

"Thanks for becoming one with me...even if it's for tonight." He leaned over and planted a child-like kiss on China's forehead. He then got up and grabbed the bottle of vodka and began to open it again.

China reached up weakly and grabbed Russia's hair, silky blond soft. "You know, Ivan, you're just too cute like this..." the vodka was finally catching up to him, his words slurring ever so slightly.

He grabbed the bottle from Russia's hand and took a careful drink of it. "Mm...no...problem..." China murmured as he collapsed back onto the bed, somehow managing to pull Russia down with him, and in a few breathy seconds, he had fallen asleep with a curiously childlike expression upon his face, innocent and sweet.

Russia was caught off guard when he was pulled down by China. He took the vodka bottle away from him when he fell asleep and taken a few gulps before kissing China on the forehead. He finished off the bottle and set it down by the bed and pulled China close to him after covering them up with the blanket.

"Milyi." Russia whispered. Just before he drifted asleep he took in the view of the room. Clothes thrown haphazardly across the floor, the door wide open, and empty bottle of vodka by the bed, and a new one that was forgotten at the door. And the riding crop had some spots of dried blood on the end in the middle of it all. He chuckled to himself as he thought, 'I wonder what the Baltics, especially Toris, would do if they found us like this.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: And The Angst Begins**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia, this is just our hentai fantasies that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the embarrassment.  
- Beer and Vodka Editor

China stirred in his sleep, troubled. He grabbed Russia, beside him, closer, and hugged him with all his strength in his diminutive form. "Don't go..." he whimpered, tears leaking from beneath closed eyelids. "Don't leave me alone..."

Russia woke out of his sleep to find China hugging him close, tears trailing down his cheeks. "I won't..." Russia whispered as he held him close in return. Of all people, he knew what it was like to be alone, and if he was given the chance to prevent another's loneliness, he would do it in a heartbeat.

He gently stroked China's long hair and silently hummed a song that his sister Ukraine used to sing to him when he was scared back when he was still a principality.

His fingers clutched at skin, pale white skin. "Don't...go...never leave me alone..." he whispered. And then he started laughing, hysterically. "One by one they left me, one by one they did," he started singing, tears streaming down his face. "One by one they went away, one by one I'm left alone..." and China stifled his sobs, only letting the tears drip down his face.

Russia looked at China worriedly. He didn't know if he should wake him up from his nightmare or not. If he didn't, he would probably break out in tears for having to listen. He gently shook his shoulders and in a surprisingly motherly tone whispered, "Yao...Yao, wake up."

But he continued singing in that high, thin, broken voice. "One by one, one by one, one by one..." and silent tears fell down his face and he had buried his head into the comforting, big chest of Russia's body, hugging with all his strength, wanting, wishing, needing the warmth to comfort himself that he wasn't all alone, not anymore, but he was still alone and he cried softly, a little harder, the nightmares in his head breaking his heart all over again, for the umpteenth time.

Russia bit his lip, realizing his attempt to wake the crying man was failing. "Yao..." He answered back, struggling to keep his voice even. "Yao..wake up. I'm here...and I'm not leaving...Yao..." Russia began to shake China a little harder.

"And one by one, they all fell to the ground - their wings didn't lift them up, there was no favorable wind to lift them up...one by one they left, one by one they fell, one by one I watched them die..." he was singing in Chinese by now, falling in and out of English and Russian at times. He didn't respond to Russia's efforts to wake him up, but continued singing softly, still asleep, tears falling down his chest in a futile effort to release his emotions hidden for centuries, millenniums, inside him.

Russia gave up trying to wake the distressed man and just held him close. He hoped if he held him close enough, he wouldn't hear his cries, that they would all be muffled. The only other sound that accompanied China's voice was the familiar howl of wind outside the window. "Wang Yao...please wake up...for me..." His one last try to wake the other country from its nightmare.

"And one by one, they all fell dead, bang, shoot, poof, a cloud of feathers was all that was left....one by one they left, one by one they flew, one by one they fell, one by one they died...and after they died, the little boy chasing after memories cried..." He was full-on sobbing, unable to wake from his nightmare.

He clung to Russia, who tried so, very hard to wake him, but this was a nightmare that he couldn't be woken from. It was his life, his dread, his fears brought alive.

Russia just silently held China and brushed his hair with his fingers. "Yao..." He silently whispered every other second, hoping that eventually his voice will get through.

"Nn...Ivan..." China whispered. He opened his black eyes to see their contemporaries staring back, the violet gaze piercing violently into him. He pulled the covers to the chin as he realized with a start that he was naked, and in Russia's bed...his face flushed scarlet.

China lowered his eyes and brushed some of his long black hair away from his face. "I-Ivan, what happened...?" His gaze seemed too innocent and young, for a nation that was obviously old and tired and strained from trying to keep his sanity around the other nations.

Russia stared down at China with a worried look, but after seeing his embarrassed face a smile grew on his own face again. "Not much. Just surprised you don't remember. Either way, you'll remember when you see yourself in a mirror, da?" Russia ruffled China's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Are you ok, Yao? You had a bad dream."

China flushed up even more, with his hair mussed and Russia actually being caring towards him (caring!). It wasn't something he was used to.

He avoided Russia's gaze...something about a bad dream? He grimaced as the full force of the dream rushed into his consciousness. "Vodka, brandy, you have anything strong...?" he muttered before he spotted the not yet opened vodka bottle by the bed.

China got up and went over to it, picked it up, and smashed the neck of it on the bedside table, too tired and desperate to mess with the cork. The neck broke neatly in two. China ignored the jagged edges of the glass and started drinking deeply from the bottle, cutting his lips open and mixing blood with the clear vodka.

Russia got up and grabbed the vodka bottle away from China. "You had enough earlier, da?" Russia said as he took a sip. "Besides," Russia gently licked China's cut lips. "You're only hurting yourself."

China grabbed the bottle away from Russia. At least, he tried. He ended up falling onto the bed again, frustration painted clearly on his face. "Just...give me the bottle..." he sighed.

The feeling of Russia's tongue on his lips brought to mind earlier antics...and he blushed. "Just...give me the bottle, Ivan..." so I can wash out the memories, was the unspoken thought.

Russia shook his head. "Niet. I'll give you the vodka, da?" Russia sat on top of China and grinned.

"Open up." Russia commanded as he tilted he bottle over and poured it over China's mouth. He nearly forgot what happened earlier, but he figured it was best to start anew, for China's sake. And if he got to invade again, it would be an added bonus.

China obediently opened his mouth and received the vodka. It burned violently down his throat, but that was what he wanted. Something to drown out the memories. "You want more, Ivan? Aren't you tired?" China murmured senselessly over of the continuous stream of vodka. "P-p'raps you should...shleep..." his voice was definitely slurring. The bottle finally emptied, China swallowed the last of it, grabbed Russia, and forcefully kissed him.

**Authors Note:** Again, sorry to end it here but the story does need chapter breaks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Lemon The Second**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia, this is just our hentai fantasies that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the embarrassment.  
- Beer and Vodka Editor

Russia tossed the now empty bottle of vodka on the other side of the room, not caring that it broke. He kissed him passionately. "Only...only..." Russia said between kisses. "If you stay...With me, da?"

"With you..." China agreed equably. He broke away from Russia's oh-so-tempting mouth to take a breath before starting to tease and mark him, nipping him across the jaw and neck, licking down to his collarbone, exploring his body with as much vigor and enthusiasm as he could muster.

Russia gasped at China's sudden enthusiasm. "Mmm... Yao... What are you getting at?" Russia let China explore all he wanted, he was tempted to let him top him at the moment.

"I thought you wanted to sleep, da? So what happened? Changed your mind?"

"Whoever said I wanted that kind of sleep, Ivan?" The grin he gave Russia was as feral as a tiger's. He started licking Russia's nipples, kissing and sucking and blowing them in a rhythm that was irresistible. "What I want, didn't I tell you?" He looked up, trying to mime an innocent look.

China lifted and whispered, right next to Russia's ear, "I want you." Then for good measure, he blew on it softly and nibbled it.

Russia moaned into China's ear. "Yao~" Russia laid down on the bed and pulled China on top of him. "Yao! I want you too!" He wrapped his legs around China's waist.

Wang Yao laughed softly. "Not so fast, Ivan...I haven't had a proper look of all that territory, have I?" He had to admit, he was getting hard himself. But he controlled himself and started the little bites and nips down Russia's throat again. One hand snaked down south to take hold of Russia's cock, to stroke it and play and tease it, almost gingerly, but not quite. China himself worked his way down, slender fingers touching everywhere, followed by hot mouth and tongue.

Russia moaned and grabbed hold of the sheets. The feeling of China's hot wet kisses sent waves of different sensations throughout his body. "Mmn...Yao...Make me want you more." Russia's hand took a soft hold of China's head to help guide him lower.

China laughed breathlessly, noting that his breath tickled the hair on Russia's white skin. "Not so fast, Ivan..." and he released his hand. "Don't you want to...play...for a bit?"

He laughed softly, again, and let Russia's hands guide him lower, whilst his own hands found the other's sweet spot and idly started to play with it. Slowly, probing and pushing, withdrawing and slowing down the rhythm, even as his head drifted down and down...and his tongue ran slowly along a fully erect and hard member. China closed his eyes. He was enjoying this. "_I_ do..."

Russia let out a moan every time China touched his spot. No one ever touched him this way and he was in bliss. The feeling of China's mouth teasing his length making him crave more. More contact, more touch, for his fingers to do more. "Please..a-another..." Russia heard himself begging, and he wasn't ashamed of it. He wanted to beg.

"Please, Yao...more..." Russia moaned.

"Gladly, my dear Ivan..." and his voice was dry and calm and amazingly not yowling screams and moans and groans, though, considering the state of his body, he did want to, oh so much. He swirled his tongue expertly around the other's length, playing with him as his hands erratically prodded, hitting straight on the spot before drawing back to edge closer and closer again.

He decided to tease Russia a little, make it even more fun, ha-ha, now he was truly drunk (but who cared?). And he slowly ran his tongue up the entire length before letting his lips close around the head and releasing milliseconds later, enjoying Russia's reaction. "Aren't you cute, Ivan?" he breathed, bare words formed on his tongue before being released--he didn't think that Russia heard.

Russia gasped as he felt China's tongue explore and tease him. His moans started to get heavier as his hands prodded further. Russia let out a short "Aa!" in surprise when China had closed his lips around his head.

His body was trembling and begging for more. Every spot his fingers had touched, and his tongue licked, screamed to him. He thought he heard China say something but he wasn't sure.

He bit his lip trying not to beg anymore than he had; he was hoping that his body spoke more for him.

"Yao..." "Mm, Ivan?" China licked the fingers of one hand, coating them with saliva, pausing his ministrations for what felt like a very long period of time. "Did you say something?"

Russia looked down his body at China. He had a seductive look on his face that Russia lost himself in. Russia uttered something in Russian before looking away, face glowing red. He looked back at China a moment later. "Yao...d-don't stop..." His eyes turned to the open door for a moment before turning his full attention to China.

"More..." His face was flushed, China noted. Flushed in that sexy, attractive way that no one would think would ever grace Ivan Bravinsky's features, one that no one would think belonged to the cold nation of Russia.

His hand seemed to drift over to that one special spot, the sweet stop, and slipped right below it, into the flesh, working his way in slowly, one finger only. At the same time, China wickedly extended his tongue and swept the entire length in a slow, seductive dance. He'd never thought it possible, but it had grown harder...hard as a block of steel. Steel could be melded, he smiled wickedly to himself, and how he was molding this block of steel to his liking.

Russia choked back a moan as he felt China press into him. He wanted more immediately but knew that if he asked, China would just tease him more. He let out another moan as China slowly, all too slowly teased him. He was too hard and craved release, to scream China's name. An image of China popped into Russia's mind that made his face glow in embarrassment and arousal. "Yao~" He moaned again, in an almost childish voice that didn't match his personality.

"How much do you want it?" China asked, his voice echoing what Russia had said not quite a few hours ago. He expertly maneuvered his hand and added another digit to the two that were already penetrating deep into Russian territory. With his free hand, China stroked Russia's torso, loving the fact that the other was calling his name, caressing it in his mouth before letting it flow out.

"And as your reward..." he thought he said; the alcohol made it hard to remember; he let his mouth surround the length to the hilt, warmly caressing with his tongue. How could he be so hot, China thought to himself before proceeding to suck and give as much pleasure to the man called Ivan Bravinsky as he could.

"I...I...I want more...aa! Yao~!" Russia moaned and tossed his head to the side, his blond hair starting to stick to his head again. His body beginning to tremble under the hands of China.

Russia released a deep moan as he felt China's hot mouth around his member. Waves of white bliss crashed in his mind and he was lost and under the control of the one named Wang Yao, how has proved to be the first and perhaps only one to directly challenge and do such things to Russia.

"Yao..." Russia hesitated for a moment before adding. "I want to feel more..." He realized his own hands have been doing nothing this entire time. To make his statement clear he pulled his legs apart with his knees nearly touching his own shoulders (proof of superior Russian flexibility). "I want to feel you..." A look of near pure innocence on his face, which wasn't a total lie. It would be his first time as bottom and to openly ask to receive anything from another.

China obeyed, and slid excruciating inch by inch into Russia. He slowly went in before pulling out and going back in again, settling into a timeless rhythm. "You want to feel me?" China managed to grate out, breath coming in harsh pants. "Are you feeling me now?" His hands steadied on Russia's waist, gripped tightly.

Russia couldn't speak words, all he spoke were a series of moans. The feeling of China entering slowly. "Ya-!" was all he could make out when China brushed by his spot again. It felt wonderful to submit, but he wanted more.

"Nngh...Yao...please..." Russia tried to catch his breath which was now heavy, the grip on his own legs tightened. "More."

China would never admit it, but he took great pleasure when Russia called his name. "Did you...nngh...say something, Ivan?" He thrust in more violently, going faster every time Russia called his name. "It's okay, just relax, its okay," he found himself whispering soothing words to Russia, who seemed a bit frightened by himself. Perhaps he was. China was panting heavily, as if bolts of lead were weighting his lungs down.

Russia couldn't keep himself from rocking into China in time. His moans echoing out of him on their own accord, sweat matting his hair down. "Nn...aa! ...M-more..." Russia whispered it, but seemed to hesitate.

After another moan, he finally yelled out, perhaps louder than he should and meant to, "Yao! More! P-please! ...nngh...faster...!" His face was flushed, and he knew it was coming close. Seemingly out of the blue, he turned and peered into China's eyes and tried to speak. The words stuck in his disobedient throat so he could only mouth them.

That sweaty and flushed face trying to peer from above, violent orbs gazing almost childlike, almost innocently (made China want to tackle him and fuck him into next week), seemed to convey something. He probably be finished in one, two more. China groaned as he thrust his hips faster, in and out, in and out, and came, spilling seed into his channel.

Russia let a surprised gasp when he felt China cum inside him. The hot liquid that filled him caught him off guard and his head swirled. His hands grabbed a tight hold of China's shoulders and pulled him down into a deep kiss that muffled his last cry of ecstasy as he came as well. Oh so close, their orgasms were, which he was hoping to get. Russia pulled from the kiss and buried his face in China's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hungary Only Wishes She Could Have Been There**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia, this is just our hentai fantasies that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the embarrassment.  
- Beer and Vodka Editor

"Wang Yao...um...how do I put this..." Russia peered into China's eyes again, a look of embarrassment dominated his features. He took a deep breath before finishing, "Toris (Lithuania) was watching..." Russia made a gesture to the door. "Raivis (Latvia) too...You didn't hear him fainting did you? A-and...I wouldn't doubt if Edward (Estonia) saw as well..." He buried his face in China's shoulders again. "...d-does that mean you won't stay?"

China blinked and slowly raised himself up. Sure enough, two pairs of eyes and a pair of feet poked from the open doorway.

This was getting to be hilarious. He struggled to keep his face from breaking into a grin.

He got up off the bed, as if going to leave, but he walked to the open doorway (where his pants lay), threw them on, and found the other bottle of vodka and two shot glasses lying around. He was a little surprised, though. He hadn't ever thought Russia would use glasses, let alone shot glasses. Not enough volume, perhaps. These looked a little dusty, but it would all go down with the alcohol, so China shrugged and returned to bed. He filled up the glasses with the new vodka and handed one to Russia.

"Depends if you can tempt me to stay," he said, smiling slyly at Russia before downing the drink.

Russia looked back at the doorway as China made his way back. Russia sat cross-legged and took one of the glasses that China was holding.

Estonia massaged his temple and went to trying to get Latvia to regain conciseness while Lithuania was nearly frozen in his spot, face glowing red. Russia threw back the shot and handed it to China for another go. "Uhn...dusty...Toris, help Edward with Raivis."

Lithuania just stared at Russia and China. "Uh...sir?"

"I said, help Edward with Raivis. Need I use that again?" Russia gestured to the whip hung on a chair.

Lithuania shook his head. "W-what about the door?" Russia let out a wide grin.

"Leave it open, unless Yao would rather have it closed." Russia leaned in and kissed China.

"Come now, don't be so mean..." China drawled before getting kissed so hard he nearly fell backwards.

"Mmph! Ivan--nngh--what--mmmmm" he decided to abandon what he was going to say (lies; he's already forgotten what he was going to say). He drew back after a good while and said (a touch breathlessly), "How about we just sit and talk, Ivan?" He held up the vodka bottle. "Invite the children in, we're simply going to talk...mm?" He arched an eyebrow questioningly.

Ivan let out a playful, sarcastic sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine~" he groaned and then cracked up laughing.

Estonia managed to revive Latvia and poked his head in and gave Russia a shocked look and turned to Lithuania who had a similar look on his face. "Toris, Edward, come in." A pause. "Raivis, you too."

"S-sir..." Toris stuttered.

Estonia looked around and found Russia's pants and tossed them at him. "Put some pants on at least. You don't want Raivis to faint again do you? It's not healthy for him."

Russia put down the shot glass that was still in his hand and put on the pants. "Better now, Edward?" Estonia nodded and the three walked in, Latvia clinging to the back of Estonia's shirt. Lithuania went to close the door.

"Toris!" He jumped and turned around.

"S-sorry sir! I-I forgot!"

Russia turned back to China. "You said you wanted to talk?" Russia pulled China close to him and gently kissed one of the many marks he left on his neck. China settled contentedly into Russia as if he were a very large and warm pillow, watching the three Baltic nations with slitted eyes. "Don't you all want to sit?" China snuggled even closer to Russia. "Raivis-Xien sheng (Mr. Raivis)...what do you enjoy reading?" Deceptively mild, like a cup of diluted ginger tea, almost.

Lithuania and Estonia stared at the bed for a moment, remembering the scene they just witnessed a few moments ago. Lithuania, sat down at the foot of the bed and Estonia shook his head. "No thanks, I'd rather stand."

Latvia looked up when he heard his name. "Y-y-you want t-to talk to me?" He looked around. "I don't read anything...to scared!" He hid behind Estonia again.

Russia tilted his head to the side and wrapped his arms around China, in a protective way, yet soft. Perhaps that soft, kind quality that's usually hidden is why he's known as 'Mother Russia'.

"Why not Raivis? I don't stop you."

Estonia let out a sigh. "You have us running around doing errands that we don't have much time and you tend to sneak up behind him and scare him."

Russia mouthed a hollow 'oh'.

"Ah...nervous?" China said with a smile. This was starting to get uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as the dinner table was those last days when Korea and Japan and Hong Kong and Taiwan came to visit...and somehow all managed to clash. The tensions had stretched in the air like a red ribbon, swathing each and every one in conspiracies and plots and the rigors of being a nation (not even one, in poor Hong Kong's case, but still stretched beyond what a boy should, or rather, could handle), marking the air between them soaked in red crimson red blood...he closed his eyes.

"And you, Eduard? I've heard great tales of some of your works, but I myself haven't the time to pursue your authors and sagas..." his voice dropped off into an exhausted whisper. Estonia began to fill in with all his past works and history, before he came to live with Russia.

Russia leaned forward to see if China was ok, ignoring every word Estonia spoke.

"...I've had a lot of great styles of folklore and mythology that inspired some authors. Though most my music and language was shared with me by Tino. Huh, I wonder how he is..." Estonia continued rambling on as Russia whispered into China's ear. "Yao...Are you ok?"

"Just a little tired..." China whispered back. He dragged his eyes away from Russia and focused again on what Estonia was saying.

"Tino? Do you know how he's doing? A lot of my people seem to enjoy music from his land..." and he plastered a serene smile on his face and stiffened his muscles to keep himself upright and not collapsed on the bedspread, dry-eyed but weeping inside, for that lost family of his...ah, damn, the vodka.

Sensing something was wrong, Russia tried to silently make up for it by pulling China closer to him, wrapping his arms around China's waist in attempts to become a security blanket.

"Tino?" Estonia continued. "Well, I uh...dropped by his house when I made a trip to help my people." He looked at Russia expecting a cold look for disobeying orders to not visit other countries.

Then again, Russia had been trying to get Finland to help him out at his house and live with him. Though he hadn't had so much luck in tearing him away from Sweden.

Realizing that Russia didn't hear him, he continued. "Well...he's been doing well, still complaining that Sweden is claiming him to be his wife. But they both are in good health. I think I might have accidently interrupted something with my visit, but he seemed set on that I wasn't bothering in any way."

Russia rested his chin on China's shoulder and stared at his face through his ebony hair.

"Truly? Ah...if Tino is Berwald's wife, he is his wife," China said with the serene grace he could muster at need.

"What about you, Lithuania?" He suddenly shifted his attention to the slight man, more or less composed. "Did your visit to Poland go smoothly?" He was wildly guessing, he told himself. He was behind the times, he had to catch up to be abreast of the world...but it was so hard to not drown in the information.

Russia was quite nice, his mind noted, though the face in his hair was...unexpected. Lithuania was talking, stammering, almost tripping over his words in order not to anger Russia...or perhaps he was simply getting old.

Lithuania paused in talking and stared at Russia for a moment. Russia looked up at Lithuania with a blank look on his face and turned back to watching China. Lithuania continued to talk. "Feliks has been doing well, though he still doesn't like me living with Ivan. He wants me to move back, but I can't do that. I'm needed here...at least I used to be." The last part was a mere whisper as he cast his eyes elsewhere.

He had never seen Russia so separate from everyone, so uninterested. Or even to focus it all on a single person, without abusing them! Usually, all of Russia's attention was on Lithuania but that was when he was being punished for misfiling paperwork or refusing to give him vodka. He almost felt...jealous.

"Is that so?" China pushed himself away from Russia, sitting straight up, as if he was at Japan's house and in the middle of a tense meeting. It was obvious this family was swathed in red ribbon, as was his own. Only a thin one connected him to Russia, unlike the deep red bonds that strung the Baltic nations and Russia together. They'd been together a long time.

He swung his legs over the bed and got up--he nearly staggered and hoped no one noticed--to go to his clothes, strewn over the floor near young Latvia. Slowly he knelt and picked up his clothes, and just as slowly, he put them on. "And what about you, Raivis? Are you and...Sealand...?" He finished buttoning up, and without waiting for a reply, picked up his outer coat and strode out of the room.

The Baltic nations watched China stagger out of the room and turned to Russia to see his reaction. Russia just stared, with a sense of worry and abandonment.

He knew Lithuania knew how he felt and in order to drown it all out, picked up the vodka bottle that was forgotten and downed it in record time. He tossed it as he ran out of the room, the bottle whizzing by Lithuania's head. It could have been the vodka, it could have been that he's in a hurry, or that he was just clumsy, but he slipped on his clothes and nearly fell face first into the wall. Once he stabilized himself he bolted down the hall after China. "Wang Yao! Wait!"

In the room, the Baltic states just stared at each other, in both shock and worry and began silently discussing Russia's current state of mind. Only Latvia suggested that he could be feeling feelings at least similar to love and true concern for others. Estonia and Lithuania promptly denied it and said he was incapable of such feelings.

"Wang Yao! Wait" China turned his head, black hair whishing behind him (like how he wished on the moon and the stars at night). "Ivan?"

But no one was there, no one followed him.

He took a breath and continued walking, stumbling, almost, left hand trailing the wall weakly. He knew where he would go. More or less, at least. The green stones his hands were running over drew the arrow to the door to the Moon, or perhaps it was Mars?

He barked a short laugh. Maybe it truly was Mars, blood-red and splattered with the blood of the fallen.

It was strangely warm as he left the enclosure of the moon-stones--they glittered, almost like a rainbow, but that was impossible, there wasn't a sun shining.

It was strangely cold--he hugged his arms around himself and hissed as steam rose from his every step, like the liquid nitrogen he had once watched blow a man's life to pieces.

He laughed--the sound seemed to cut through the air, though he wondered how it did. His voice was so tainted with the screams of the dead, he couldn't began to think about how heavy and blunt and soiled it was. He continued walking, anyways.

* * *

**Author's Note:** X: Augh, stupid, stupid me for including that weird hallucination part that doesn't even make sense and makes China OOC majorly and...augh. -slaps self- It doesn't make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: конец, ****結束****, and The End**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia, this is just our hentai fantasies that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the embarrassment.  
- Beer and Vodka Editor

'Damn why does my house have to be so big?' Russia asked himself as he darted down the dark empty halls, half drunk.

When he thought he saw China down another hall he tried to make a sharp turn but ended up slipping and knocking one of the paintings of the Tsars off the wall with a loud bang echoing throughout the halls. He was sure the frame broke in some way, but he didn't care.

He got back onto his feet and ran down the hall to find it a dead end. Perhaps he didn't see him there.

Russia fell to his knees. He didn't want to have China leave like this. Putting together, all of China's actions and his nightmare, Russia finally understood what he was upset about. If not the details, he knew what was bothering him.

He had a bloody past where the moment things got good for once, it all went downhill quickly. Much like the time when he finally was able to grow sunflowers. He was so proud, even though it was still chilly, just seeing the flowers made him warm and happy. But as fate had it, a storm struck two days after they bloomed and destroyed them and a horrible frost made the patch of land unable to grow anything ever again.

Russia felt something cold sting his legs through his pants and when he touched the spots he realized it was wet. Tears fell onto his hands and soon grew cold. Such as it is in Russia, the only feeling of warmth you can have is with another and even then, like now, only lasts for a short time.

He's heard it from France and the others. 'It must be nice at your house. You have so many friends who live with you.' It was all a lie. Even though they have been together, Latvia, Estonia and even his beloved Lithuania never cared for him. They stuck around to comfort him when he was drunk and upset, not as friends helping someone they love, but as people trying to insure that their abuser doesn't grow to be cross and beat them to an inch of their life. Who's to say he wouldn't?

Still, he's heard them talk when they thought he wasn't around. They all conspired against him. Even his people conspired against him.

China must be going through something just as painful as this. Russia stood back up and wiped the tears off his face. They felt as cold as the snow. He spun back around and darted through the halls, continuously yelling China's name. With every time he yelled "Wang Yao!" down the halls, he got closer to crying again.

"Wang Yao!" The moonstones glittered dangerously, the surface of Mars quaked. Or perhaps it was him that was shaking with cold and fear and...tiredness.

"Wang Yao!" He turned to a big tan thing trying to barrel into him. His eyes widened slightly. With a slight pang of fear, he turned and started running. Running and running and running...

Russia finally saw China and with a sense of relief began to smile. But the moment he almost caught up to him, China bolted down the hall. "Wha--" Russia nearly stopped in his track. It was like some twisted nightmare. He almost wondered if the earlier events had just ben a dream of his, if they were, they were some dream.

He picked up his pace and ran as fast as his body would let him, he had surprising stamina for a guy his size. "Wang Yao! Wait! Don't run! Please stay!" Russia was almost crying again, and in a sudden act of desperation caught him by the arm and pulled him close. "Please stop! I-I need you!" Russia squeezed China. "I really need you. So, please!"

It was dream, China was certain of that now. A wicked, twisted dream in which the world conspired against him. He ran face-first into one of those huge pillars that seemed to adorn Russia's house all over--he slumped and moaned, a hand coming to his face. China grimaced.

His face was a bloody mess (as was the rest of his body, his mind cruelly whispered, reminding China of what transpired between him and Russia). And the vodka...what happened to the vodka? He tried to remember, but his eyes closed softly, a quick fluttering of eyelashes. It felt almost like the time, so many years ago, that England had come and brought the opium along with him. Only opium never hurt this much.

Russia just stood in shock when China had pulled himself away and face first into the pillar. He wondered if China was sane, but remembered the 3-4 bottles they downed, it could just be the booze acting up.

Russia knelt in front of China and stared at him for a moment before grabbing him again, rotating on the balls of his feet and placing him firm against the pillar. Russia's grip tightened, almost threateningly. "Yao..." He turned and cursed in Russian as he struggled not to cry. "Yao, you're..." he struggled for words. "I don't know what you think you are, but...you can't survive outside like this." He tightened his grip again. "Think of your people...think of me."

Russia stood up and pulled China with him. "I-I actually thought you'd be different. That you wouldn't run away from me. But I guess..." Russia paused, his hands shaking. "I'm going to have to make you stay." He tightened his grip again, sure it would hurt China but didn't ease. Then he whispered, more to himself than to anyone. "I-I don't want to hurt you, but it's the only way to keep you."

-----

He woke up in an iron birdcage, one of those that he remembered seeing the British enclose birds in, a long, long time ago. Only this was so much bigger. He was dressed in a qipao, one of those long and elaborately embroidered ones the emperor had the concubines wear, in some dynasty long ago (the alcohol was finally acting up, as he knew it somehow would).

He lay on the floor, black hair spilling around his shoulders to pool on the iron floor (how ironic, it was as cold as Russia was). He wasn't chained...but his mouth was dry, like the top of the mountains by Tibet...what were they called again? He involuntarily moved his hands, but the pain in simply moving forced a heartfelt groan out of him.

Russia walked back into the room that Lithuania had been familiar with his first year with him, but this time, he was not allowed anywhere near it. Russia wore his usual clothes except he wore an ushanka with the soviet star in front.

He stumbled over to the cage a half empty bottle of vodka on his right hand. He raised his left hand in a fist to his mouth and let out a loud cough to get China's attention. Once he had China's eyes he spoke. "Did you sleep well?" The words coming out in a drunken slur.

Russia. Oh...God. China found it sickeningly ironic that he was praying to the one being he would never have allowed in his country, but these past 200 years were moving too fast for him, and more and more of his people tried to accept someone other than themselves. A higher being.

As to Russia's question, China considered the answers. Russia's state of drunkenness was bleary and tired and drop dead drunk, like he hadn't gotten in years. "More or less..." he said cautiously.

Russia attempted to raise an eyebrow, but in his state of drunkenness, he blinked and rose both instead. He grabbed one of the bars and drank more of the vodka before setting to down by his feet. He put one hand in the cage and motioned his finger in a command for China to come to him.

China eyed the finger warily. He got to his feet (with a little difficulty) and walked towards Russia.

He hated the feel of the qipao. He never wore silk anymore, but when he did, he almost always reverted to gliding, just as the happy times in his family long ago had dictated. But he remained silent.

Russia kept motioning for China to get closer until he was within reach. Russia gave him a cold empty look, partly because of the vodka, and with surprising contrast, gently cupped China's cheek. His eyes trailed down China's body, absorbing what they can of his image. Finally he spoke, but not in a slurred mess, it was clear. "You look good in that."

He felt like falling asleep, the alcohol was taking its toll on him. Just a few minutes ago, he ignored Estonia's warnings of the side effects of downing 4 bottles of vodka on his own. Russia didn't care, he grew up on vodka.

Now that he thought about it, when had he start drinking vodka? He could remember when he was a kid, he was freezing as usual and his scarf that was given to him wasn't helping as much as he had hoped. He shivered at the memory of the blizzard then. His sister Ukraine shown up with a strange bottle and asked him to drink some, saying it'll help him sleep and keep him warm. Russia looked down at the bottle by his feet. He's sure it was vodka that she gave him because he remembers its burning taste. But he hadn't drank it much after that. After a few centuries though, it just blurred into a habit of his.

His head felt heavy, and forgetting that he was talking to China, he rested his head on the bars, pushing the ushanka up his head, nearly making it fall off. Half dazed and drowning in old memories he muttered something to China in Russian, but the words were so slurred no one would be able to make out what he spoke.

"You look tired," and the older nation cupped a hand around the other's face. China blinked a little at his actions. He used to do it all the time to Taiwan and Hong Kong and Japan and Korea when they were under his care, but what prompted him to do it now?

Russia dropped his hands from the cage and let them hang at his side. He let his head sink lower until the ushanka fell onto the floor.

He was lost in the cold wintry snow of his memories, back when his sister Ukraine gave up any form of warmth of hers to take care of him. Realizing how she helped him, he remembered the one promise she ever asked him. 'Please make Kiev successful.' He was sure she had evil intentions, but she raised him and protected him or at least tried, from Belarus. His eyes began to water up and tears fell. He'll blame the vodka later, but he wanted to cry on his own and there by the cage, where he made so many cry, his deeds finally caught up to him.

"...I'm sorry..." He whispered. He spoke to himself. "...I didn't do what you asked Yekaterina...Kiev was a failure..." He slumped down and picked up the bottle again and swirled around its transparent contents almost in a fixed trance.

China closed his eyes. "Ivan." He tried to make his voice forceful and strong, a pillar to dig your nails into and pull yourself up. "Ivan." It seemed like Russia was getting farther and farther away. "Ivan!" China stretched out one arm and snagged the vodka out of Russia's hand. He retreated into his cage and took a swig of that clear, deceptively tasteless liquid.

Russia snapped out of his trance and looked up. He completely forgot where he was, one minute he was huddling close to Ukraine and Belarus trying to keep warm, the next he was in the room where he places all his new territory in to break. Why was he here again?

He looked at his empty hand and turned to China who was finishing off the vodka. He felt dizzy and sat in the chair against the wall by the cage. It wasn't a soft sitting, he more fell into the chair than anything.

He rested his head on the cage and saw his forgotten ushanka on the floor. Dazed, he held out a hand trying to reach it from his spot. "Oh no, you're leaving me to?"

"Don't you want more, Ivan?" China felt his heart break into pieces. Not Russia's, his. He couldn't care about anyone, not anymore. He had so wanted to take care of someone, but refused to follow up. He twirled his tongue around the bottle neck, like it was the other's cock. What was he doing? He didn't know. Not anymore--this wasn't even China, anymore. This was just a mortal human body, wracked with pains.

Russia looked up at China and saw him teasing the bottle neck. As if a slap to the face, he broke out of his drunkenness and stared at China. "What are you..."

"Playing." His voice felt detached from his body. "Just like I played with you, Ivan. Just like how we were never each others'. Just like how I'm in this cage and you're out there. Ivan Bravinsky..." China turned his head away from Russia and mouthed three soft words. "I love you." He closed his eyes and shattered the vodka bottle.

Russia stood up and nearly fell. Mentally, he was out of his drunken stupor but physically... not so much. "Yao..." Russia spoke, holding on the bars of the cage for support. He looked around, in search of words. "Maybe you're right. It was fun playing with you...it really was. And yeah, we never were each others...."

He let out a hollow laugh as he stumbled to the door, having to hold onto the frame for support. "I guess I was foolish to think that we were...After all I lo--"

There was a crash down in the hall and Estonia's voice floated by warning Latvia about what would happen if Russia found out they were sneaking vodka.

It was easy to pick the lock. He had done so, many times, when the nation who had raised him to who he was (he couldn't remember who it was--maybe he had raised himself?) locked him in a room and left him there.

China rose to his feet (he was barefoot) and walked out, towards Russia. He ignored the crunching glass underfoot. He ignored the blood red that stained the floor. Really, he ignored everything but Russia, swaying as Estonia lectured Latvia on vodka.

China walked up to Russia, silently--gliding, almost, but he was too drunk to even consider it--and wrapped two silk-covered arms around the other's waist. They fell backwards into the room.

Russia was going to go yell at them for wasting his precious vodka. Just as he let go of the doorframe, he was stopped by something. He looked down to see silk sleeves. He twisted his head around and saw China behind him, cage door open, and bloody foot prints.

He had no idea how he got out of his containment but he didn't feel like questioning it. There was, however, one simple question that slipped out. "Why are you holding me?"

Without waiting for an answer he looked down the hall. "Since you're out, I guess I can't stop you. You're free to..." he hesitated, he hated to say it, and knew he had to say it. First time he ever said it was to Lithuania, even though this is the second time, it hurt even more. Perhaps it's because it wasn't a master/servant relationship that they had, or that he was going to miss the abusing and violating. He was going to miss the only warmth and true (even though it was drunken) smile and willingness to be with him.

Besides, China was the first person he... "...to leave me..." The words came out as a muffled sob as he struggled not to show his pain.

Was the vodka really getting to him, China wondered, or was it just...Russia? It seemed that his broken eyes were even more beautiful in the sad light, choking back tears and making them shine with a film of salty water. Crying the sea. With a heave, he managed to flop Russia's weight on top of his (and end up on the floor).

There wasn't that much of a crash, but all the same, Estonia's voice quieted a little before starting back into full tirade. Russia just stared blankly to the side of China's face, trying to focus in on Estonia's voice.

"Yao, what are you doing? Don't you want to leave here? Isn't that why you broke out?"

"Vodka," he grunted. "I don't know...something...made me remember it like it was opium. But I wasn't as...mobile...as I am under the influence of vodka..."

China looked down...or rather, turned his head to the side. He had a feeling that his cheeks were a burning, bright fire red, splotched across his face. "Moonstones...and mars..." he muttered. "I...don't know what that was about."

Russia looked at China curiously, then muttered. "Maybe I should keep you from drinking so much, da? I-it's not good for you..." After feeling a shot of guilt and hypocrisy he turned away. "Your face is cute, I mean red."

So gentle, it was odd to see Russia not pouncing on him and simply...also blushing. China blinked. And blinked, yet again. "So much...or perhaps it was simply the vodka..." he said, lips curving into a small smile.

Russia gave China a cold look, at least as cold as he can muster up. "Go." He forced himself onto his feet and teetered back. He gestured out the door. "You obviously only want out of here." Russia turned, he felt dizzy and sick. He was either going to pass out drunk or start throwing up, he could never tell which one it would be. Either way, he didn't want to worry China over it. Though, he was personally hurt by China's attempt to escape and the personality changes. The person he thought was to be the one to change him for the better, perhaps was just a drunken image of another who would rather have nothing to do with him. He swayed in his spot.

"J-just go already...You got out, now go. What is it that Ludwig says...when you're in the hands of the enemy you should always try to escape, well you're almost done...now g--" He stopped and grabbed hold of the wall. He was going to pass out, he could feel his consciousness leaving him.


	8. Chapter 8

China made a face. This Russia...

"Come here," he said, voice far, far sharper than he thought his throat would allow. His tone of voice was firm, the kind he used with his younger siblings, all of them (Cambodia, Vietnam, Thailand, and Laos included).

He walked towards Russia and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. China stared into those violet eyes.

"You're not so weak as that, Russia. You're strong. Strong. So come over here and let me sort you out." He was finally acting like himself again, China thought. He wasn't sure which one he was referring to.

"And besides, Ludwig means the best, but there are...limits...to rules and laws." China's eyes held the full pain of WWII, deep within their hazel irises. "Even though he helped me...there are limits."

Russia struggled to hear what China was saying. He can see everything fading to black, and all sound was gone. It was almost as if he was in a silent movie, the only colour was the colour of China's clothes.

Damn the vodka. No, he takes it back, he loves the vodka. Damn the fact that he doesn't know when to stop drinking. "Yao...I'm going to..." And all went black.

"Shit!" He nearly yelled before remembering Estonia was in the next room.

"Shit--" and he proceeded to curse in Chinese and Cantonese while supporting Russia on his shoulder. "Shit shit shit shit shit" he muttered. "Why are you..." With a sigh, he heaved Russia over his shoulder (but the man was so big...in many ways--his feet scraped the floor, even standing up). He had to get this man to bed. And himself. His head hurt.

Estonia stopped lecturing as Latvia and Lithuania finished cleaning up the broken glass and spilled vodka. The chant of "shit" and random swears in Chinese told him that China was near.

Judging by what happened earlier, Russia is near. The swearing didn't sound too good. "Raivis, Toris, you too get out of here and go before--" He went down the hall and saw China struggling to carry a limp Russia.

"Second thought..." He walked down to where he was. "Hey, you ok? Did he pass out? Need any help?"

"No, I don't need any bloody fucking help with this lump of an excuse for a human being," China gritted his teeth. "I'm just going to haul his worthless carcass to his room and throw him into his bed and leave him for the wolves. Or whatever they have in Russia. And maybe, maybe, when the big Russian comes to, he'll actually realize he's fucking shitfaced and lie down and fucking sleep..."

He had snapped, he realized. He was saying his thoughts (and keeping thoughts to himself was a fine art in his land), just saying whatever crossed his mind, vodka-soaked. It was probably not the best idea in the world. He didn't care and continued dragging Russia to his room.

Estonia stared at China, taken aback. "A-are you sure? Me and Toris are used to hauling his fat ass around."

He covered his mouth when he realized what he said. "I-I didn't mean...no, I did mean what I said. He's a fat ass, and a worthless drunk at that. I can't wait until we gain our freedom from him. I'd enjoy being away from his vodka breath." Estonia simply responded to China's sudden speech.

Then realizing that China and Russia might actually have something going for them. "Please don't tell him I said that. If I want him to know that, I'd tell him to his face....and probably die doing so..."

"'Course you would," China said. Then laughed softly. "Your secret is safe with me, young Eduard. Go and raid the vodka."

Somehow, he managed to halfway undress Russia and shove him into a halfway comfortable position on the bed.

It was morning. The sun was shining, but he felt so damned tired...when did the blizzard clear up? Oh, it was simply his imagination. China fell asleep on the bedcovers.

---

Russia stirred, he felt dizzy and his head hurt. The sun shining in only made things worse.

He rolled over and buried his face in something warm. He let out a small groan about the sun, a rare thing, since he loves the sun.

He was breathing in a familiar soft scent of vodka and something else. Something he's not used to, but couldn't put his finger on. Damn his head was hurting too much. He wrapped his arms around whatever it was and pulled it close. It was a person. Lithuania? No, it's different.

Damn, he didn't want to open his eyes, it'll only make his head hurt more. Then it dawned oh him. Not only was he suffering the soreness from drinking, but the familiar feel one has after a night of sex. China. Russia smiled. "So you did stay after all." He whispered.

His head pounded with raw alcohol and the biggest hangover he'd had since WWII ended. Russia was hugging his face (smothering him, but he couldn't find enough breath to mention it, and it did feel gloriously wonderful and warm and relaxing to the pounding headache halfway in his head) and China thought he'd said something like, "Glad you're awake as well," or suchlike, but what came out was more of a groan and an unintelligible grunt.

Russia chucked and began childishly petting China's head. "Are the sunflowers blooming yet?"

Russia was drifting back into sleep, and found himself in a field of sunflowers. "So pretty, wish someone was here to see the flowers..." The last part slurred together as he was falling back asleep. He didn't know that China had woken up yet.

"Oof!" and China managed to wriggle his way out of a headlock. He groaned and turned a little and continued sitting by Russia's bed with his torso spread-eagled on the covers near Russia's head...and fell asleep, as well.

---

Russia rolled over and off his bed with a loud thump, followed by a storm of Russian swears. He got up rubbing his head. "Didn't....need....that...ow...I want a hug..." Wincing at the sunlight he walked to the window, shielding his eyes with his arm, he shut the curtains.

It helped, but rays of sunlight still flowed in, but it was enough to ease the pounding of his head.

Russia fell out of bed with a flurry of Russian swears. He didn't seem to notice he'd upseted China from his more or less comfortable position. China swore in his head with as much creativity as he could muster, which wasn't much, at the moment. The light dimmed.

He got up off the floor and looked at Russia, just looked at him. "Ivan...?"

Russia rubbed his eyes and looked down at China and smiled. He spread open his arms and spoke in a cute, but hurt tone. "I fell and hurt my head. Can I have a hug?" He sounded like a little kid trying not to cry asking their mom a kiss on their injury.

How he acts so cute at random times, even Russia doesn't know. It comes second nature, like riding a bike.

China simply looked at Russia. Then, with a sigh, he let himself be pulled into a hug, wondering how Russia could be so cold and so warm and cuddly at the same time. It was a little scary...

Russia hugged China close to him, the other man being so short that his head rested on his chest. Or it was that Russia was just so tall.

He gently pet China's head, ignoring the pounding of his head. "I'm so glad you stayed." He whispered as he placed a kiss on China's head. He nearly laughed, this is the first time that he's ever been so kind to someone and treated them like this, and he likes this.

"Ivan?" The other man made something akin to a grunt, or a moan, China didn't bother to tell. "...nothing..." China muttered, sticking his face back into Russia's chest and wondering how it was so warm when Russia itself was the coldest land he knew.

Russia tightened the hug for a moment and let go. He gently grabbed China's cheeks and lifted his face so that he can stare into his eyes.

"Thank you...." Russia always found dark eyes to be interesting. China's eyes made him think of the center of sunflowers, and the flower itself was...

...made to be nibbled on.

Russia's lips against his hair made him think that he was going insane--Russia never bothered with foreplay, did he?

Lavender eyes--Russia didn't get along well with any of the other nations. He hardly looked like them (except perhaps his sisters, but that was a given). Seeing as how England and France and Germany shared a definitely similar being, despite having different relations, made China wonder as to which continent Russia belonged to. Now that he thought about it, no one else had lavender eyes (except America's brother...what was his name again? Canada) of the depth and clarity of Russia's.

It simply made him cuter (and more edible).

Russia kissed China and then went to go crawl back in bed. He settled for sitting on it first.

"How bad does your head hurt?" He asked in a motherly tone. Strange, Russia never really gets to uses this tone of voice to anyone, usually just Lithuania when he's trying to comfort him after he beat him. It never worked, it just scared him even more so eventually he gave up on it.

"Ugh." China put a hand to his head and winced.

"Feels like someone hates me. Or perhaps they're doing construction work in Xi'an, I wouldn't doubt it..." China wandered over to the bed and sat down, leaning his back against the mattress and hugging his knees.

"This has been strange...is your house known for cursing people?"

Russia thought for a moment, but then thinking hurt his head more. "Not really...though, I did curse Kiku once. Our curses only work after 18 years they are cast...um...." he massaged his head. "But the only curse that continues is the cold here. I control who is cursed, da. Only I can tell the Orthodox Church who to target."

China winced.

"That's funny, then..." he murmured, resting his head in his hands. "Could've sworn I was possessed by something...ah...it's so warm."

He stretched out his hands in front of him, examining the various scratches and cuts and scars they had picked up. "Reminds me of the time we weren't speaking to each other, Ivan, and then the sun came out and you came over to my house looking frozen and then we laughed...just like we did."

Russia chuckled and looked at China's hands. "I remember that...It's so much better talking to you again." Russia gently traced the cuts on China's hands.

"Can I ask you a question, Yao? I know you probably can't remember because of the vodka, but...why were you running away from me?" Russia moved his hand away and stared ahead with his hands resting in his lap.

"Running?" China blinked. "I-" he paused.

"Why was I? Something about moonstones and Mars and..." he frowned. "Sunflowers. And how something reminded me of my youth...when Arthur traded opium for silk." China gave a soft laugh. "I don't quite know, Ivan. Bad memories, perhaps."

Russia who had been holding his breath for some odd reason, let out a large sigh of relief and let himself fall back onto the bed beside China.

Bad idea because the moment his head hit his bed it shot a wave of pain throughout his head.

"Ow~." Russia whined and then chuckled at his own foolishness. "That's good...I thought it was something I said or did...I was really worried that..." He stopped there.

He wasn't sure if he should say it, after all, all the events of last night could have been an alternate world created by vodka where nothing said or happened mattered in this world because it never happened.

"I'd actually like to think of last night like it never happened at all," China continued.

"I wasn't quite me...something Korea said drove me seeking company. I had forgotten what he had said, though. Perhaps it was..." China yawned and looked towards a stray calender on the wall.

"Yesterday was...the 9th...and today is still the 9th, so we must have shared the same dream?" He smiled. "I kind of like the idea of sharing the same dream."

Russia covered his eyes with his arm. "Yeah...sharing dreams is nice..." He rolled over with his back facing China. "...What..." He took a few breaths. "...what do you remember of last night?"

"Moonstones and Mars," China promptly replied. Then broke down giggling. "I remember making chocolate for you, and that's...about it...after that, it's just this blur..."

Russia chuckled as he sat up. "Yeah, I remember that, you spiked it with vodka and I mixed them up, da."

He looked around the room, there were two broken bottles in the corner of the room and the riding crop tossed on the floor, along with dried blood on the floor.

Russia looked at China and saw that his feet had cuts on them, most likely from stepping on broken glass. "I'll get Toris to make us something for our hangovers, da?" Russia laughed as he got up to leave the room.

"Of course." And that was all there needed to be said.


End file.
